


Feels Like Lightning

by saberteeth



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Nero (Devil May Cry), Devil Trigger (Devil May Cry), Devil Trigger Sex (Devil May Cry), Double Penetration, Eiffel Tower, Everyone Has a Cock and a Pussy, Fantasy Hybrid Genitalia, Incest, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Partial Devil Trigger (Devil May Cry), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:47:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27680228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saberteeth/pseuds/saberteeth
Summary: Nero whimpers weakly, in moving toward the coffee machine Dante has moved closer to him, his scent permeating the room and burning Nero’s nostrils. Dante quirks an eyebrow, and takes a deep inhale of his own.“Oh, yeah,” he drawls. “I remember my first heat.”For the Spardacest Zine, DVN Partial Trigger Sex + Nero's First Heat!
Relationships: Dante/Nero/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 165





	Feels Like Lightning

**Author's Note:**

> For the Spardacest Zine (@spardacestzine on twitter)! Had a really lovely time working on this piece alongside dozens of talented Spardacest fans. This is some quick n dirty smut. Enjoy!

Something is wrong with Nero.

It started a few days ago — just little things. First, he’d had a wet dream. Not totally unusual in and of itself; sure, he hadn’t really gotten them since he was a teenager, but living with Dante and Vergil seemed to have spurred him into a second puberty with the way he’s constantly having to tamp down on his…  _ feelings _ —both physical and otherwise. So the wet dream isn’t super unusual, but his morning jerkoff not being enough to satisfy him certainly is.

He turns the shower on as hot as it can go and slumps in, letting the water pour over him. He lets himself bask in it before he needs to turn his attention to the obvious problem between his legs. Getting his hand wrapped around his dick, he lets his head fall against the wall and pumps it once, twice, and all he needs to do, apparently, is think about the twins sleeping in the next room over before he’s coming all over his hand like he’s fucking 14 years old again; a horny teenager trying to deal with himself while living with an intensely religious family.

His entire body feels overly-sensitive, what the hell is wrong with him? He should feel some relief after an orgasm, but instead he just feels even  _ more _ desperate. What the fuck.

He steps out of the shower, shaking his head to try and clear it. Using a towel to dry off is out of the question, not with how the slightest touch to his skin makes him feel like he’s going to finish right then and there, so he heads downstairs, stark naked. If one of the twins sees him, well… consider that another tactic in his poorly-executed seduction routine.

His body slowly dries off, but a wetness between his legs remains, and he tries to ignore it for as long as he can. He knows what it is: his pussy is whining about the attention his cock just received, but he can’t figure out what’s making him so horny about sitting in the kitchen at 5am nursing a cup of decaf and sitting gingerly on his ass. After a while, he gets up and begins pacing, feeling like he has an excess of energy to burn off. Dammit, he had made decaf for this exact reason. Still, it doesn’t stop him from angrily thumping across the floors, and as a particularly violent gust of wind makes its way through one of the cracked windows, he pops an erection again and groans.

He must’ve been louder than he thought, because Dante comes wandering out of his room soon after, blearily rubbing sleep from his eyes and blessedly wearing a shirt. Nero doesn’t know what he’d do if he wasn’t.

“What the fuck are you thundering down here for?” he asks, coming down the stairs and fixing his eyes on Nero, who belatedly remembers his traitorous dick, and quickly slaps his hands over it.

He’s not fast enough to stop Dante’s eyes from staring down there, though, opening wide when he sees what exactly Nero is guarding.

“I—” Nero starts awkwardly, shoulders twitching in some sort of half-shrug. Instead of Dante’s bedhead and morning breath making him go soft, they just make his cock strain harder, painful now, and he can feel a telltale heat swelling in his cunt too. God, he knows he’s attracted to Dante, but he can normally  _ talk _ to the man without it going from 6am to midnight.

(And hadn’t that been an awkward boner, until the twins told him about  _ their _ relationship, assuring him that this is perfectly natural between demons. That had certainly been something to come to terms with.)

“Well, I’m flattered,” says Dante, a lazy grin on his face as he stumbles over to the old coffee maker, switching it on. “But I can’t do anything until after I’ve had my coffee. Who put decaf in here?”

Nero whimpers weakly, in moving toward the coffee machine Dante has moved closer to him, his scent permeating the room and burning Nero’s nostrils. Dante quirks an eyebrow, and takes a deep inhale of his own.

“Oh, yeah,” he drawls. “I remember my first heat.”

_ What. _

“What?” Nero asks faintly.

“Your heat,” grins Dante, waggling his eyebrows. “Did you seriously think that Verge and I couldn’t smell this coming on? You smell like it’s about to hit any minute — you reek, kid. In a good way.”

Nero blanches, backing up several steps, his jaw opening and closing several times before he manages to get out a full sentence. “I don’t— I didn’t realize— my  _ heat?” _

“Sure,” shrugs Dante, “any mature demon has one. How do you think baby demons get made?”

“I don’t know,” says Nero, his voice sounding high to his own ears. “They just spawn?”

Dante laughs, taking a big swig of his coffee.

“Come on, kid, you may have been raised a church boy, but I know you know what sex is. I know you know that Verge and I have it. I know you want to join us, your piss poor flirting attempts haven’t gone unnoticed.”

“They haven’t?” asks Nero, strained, in a higher pitch than he thought possible, cracking like he’s going through goddamned puberty. He is suddenly very,  _ very _ aware that he is naked.

“They haven’t,” comes a new voice. Nero whips around, and sure enough, Vergil is standing in the doorway one eyebrow raised. “Dante is right, child, you reek.”

Nero whimpers.

“Great.  _ Great. _ What am I supposed to do about this?”

Dante laughs, but Nero does not find the situation funny. He glowers.

“Well, don’t take me for an expert,” Dante says, punctured by his chuckles. Vergil shoots him a look and Nero is momentarily grateful. “But I think you’re supposed to fuck it out.”

Vergil glares at his brother again before sighing and turning to Nero.

“As crass as Dante may be, he is right,” he says, though, and Nero feels betrayed. “It’s good that neither of us are out right now, you’ll need us to help you through until estrus has passed.”

_ Estrus, _ god, does he have to be so fucking  _ clinical _ about it?

“So what, I’m just supposed to...have  _ sex _ with you both until this is over? How long will it last? Will I  _ lay eggs?” _

“Any mature demon goes through it. Besides, it’s not as if you haven’t been lusting after the two of us for months,” Vergil says matter-of-factly. Nero doesn’t fail to notice that he didn’t answer the question.

“So what if I have!? I mean—” Nero pauses when he feels arms snake their way around his waist. “Dante?”

“Yeah,” comes his uncle’s voice in his ear. “Listen. In about,” he puts his nose to the juncture between Nero’s neck and jaw, and takes a deep inhale, “in about 10 minutes, maybe less, you’re going to be reduced to a whimpering mess who needs to be fucked. Enough talking. You want to do this on a bed, or what?”

Ugh, he sounds so smug and cocksure. But even as he thinks about how annoying Dante can be, his traitorous brain follows up with  _ annoying, but hot.  _ And _ you want him.  _ And _ you want Vergil. _

He can feel himself crumbling.

“Okay fine, you caught me. I want you both. It’s not such a big deal,” he says, but his voice comes out weak, he feels sweat pooling on his forehead and it’s getting hard to concentrate.

“It isn’t,” says Vergil. “It’s only natural, after all. We’ve been waiting for this.”

“Well,” Nero says, stifling a whimper when Vergil’s hand ghosts over one of his hips, sliding itself up to his nipple. “Let’s not wait any longer.”

* * *

“You wanna take his pussy, or should I?” asks Dante, breathless, staring at Vergil over the arch of his back. Part of him wants to snipe at them for talking about him like he’s not there, but the majority of his brain is too stuck on the phrase  _ take his pussy. _ Yes, please, someone should do that, and someone should do it now. He’s already so wet, so ready for them both.

“I think it’s only fair that I take it, guide him through his first heat,” Vergil sniffs. “He is my child, after all.”

Nero’s lids feel heavy, but he manages to wrench eyes open to look up at Dante’s smug expression. He’s got his dick out, right in front of Nero’s face, rubbing at it with a lazy, satisfied expression.

“That’s just fine, Verge,” he says, grinning. “I’ve been ready to see what that mouth can do.”

“I’m  _ right here,” _ he finally manages, dragging the words out of his mouth like a weight, and they come out faint. His mind is starting to get hazy. Dante and Vergil’s scents permeate the air and while this had once felt comforting to Nero, he now just feels like his whole body has been submerged in a thick soup. He can’t think.

“You sure are, aren’t you?” Dante asks, grinning, and then takes advantage of Nero’s open-mouthed expression to shove his cock in.

Nero chokes and splutters, but quickly manages to fit his mouth around his uncle’s cock, letting it hit the back of his throat and never having been more thankful that he doesn’t have a gag reflex.

“For once I agree with your actions, Dante,” Vergil is saying from somewhere behind him. It’s hard to focus, everything seems too bright and his pussy just  _ aches, _ his cock  _ throbs, _ and if Vergil doesn’t shut the fuck up and enter him quickly he’s going to lose it. “It’s about time we moved this along,” he continues, and then thrusts two fingers inside of Nero.

_ Fuck. _

Nero  _ keens _ , and is all too aware of the way he’s dripping out alongside those fingers, it’s running down his thighs, lewd and sticky. His brain feels like it’s one wrong wire from someone detonating a bomb. He needs  _ more, _ and he’s trying to find the words to say so, but Dante is thrusting inside of his mouth with a rhythm to rival the tacky dance beats he plays from his jukebox and Nero’s brain goes blank again. He moans instead, long and low and sweet, deep in his throat, and hopes to convey his needs to his father by the way he arches his back and presses against his fingers.

“He doesn’t need that shit, Vergil,” Dante is chastising as his fingers find their way into Nero’s hair, pulling softly. “Get your dick in there.”

_ Yes, _ god, thank you, yes, he’s never been so grateful for Dante’s foul mouth.

And thank the Savior, for once, the twins don’t seem to feel the need to bicker, because Vergil is pushing inside of him, and he feels on fire. He feels so  _ full, _ and Vergil has barely started to move, rolling his hips to match in time with his brother’s.

His skin is a million little fires, ravaging across the forest that is his nerves _. _ Scrunching his toes, he tries to move his mouth up and down Dante’s cock, tries to move backward and lick delicately, but then Vergil’s length hits him in  _ that _ spot, and his eyes go dark and he’s—

He’s finishing, shit, he’s finishing already, like a goddamn teenager.

The orgasm comes on with the force of a thousand suns, starting from his cunt and building out toward his entire body, and suddenly he’s feeling a pull of energy from deep in his chest that he’s only ever felt when… when he… triggers.

Shit.

Scales crawl over his body and he can feel his trigger come over him, clawing its way out of his heart. He lets a guttural sound loose from his throat, his cock, ridged and inhuman, shoots all over his stomach while his pussy pulses around Vergil’s length.

_ “Fuck, _ yeah, that’s what I’m talking about,” says Dante, and Vergil grunts approvingly.

Nero reaches up to grasp at Dante’s balls, to run a claw over them, tease him, the greedy bastard, but that thought is swiftly cut short when he suddenly starts to feel, in a way he didn’t think possible, even more full.

Nero chances a look up, and doesn’t want to think about the view Dante is getting, his yellow eyes shining bright with tears and saliva and precum leaking around his lips. Sure enough, Dante has assumed a partial trigger shape, his horns curving around his head and his own claws scratching and pulling at Nero’s long locks. Dante’s cock has grown even larger, the shape new and foreign in Nero’s mouth under his now-forked tongue, and he licks a stripe up the length. Dante’s pussy leaks onto his cheeks, and Nero tries to lift a weak hand to fill it, but Dante uses a scaly knee to push Nero’s hand back onto the bed, keeping him on all fours.

He doesn’t need to turn around to know that Vergil has partial triggered just the same, but how he wishes he could see him. Vergil’s cock has swelled to strain against Nero’s walls, and it’s too much, it’s too  _ much, _ how is he ready to finish again?

But he is, and he does, as soon as Vergil reaches around to grasp Nero’s cock and tug and he nearly blacks out with the force of it, vision going dim, and he can feel white hot spurts down his throat as Dante finishes, hips stuttering and pushing him further back onto Vergil — Vergil, who’s gripping his ass and driving into him further, filling his son up till he’s full.

Every particle of him is on fire — no, ice cold — no, god, it’s too much, too much. He grasps his own cock desperately, working his throat to swallow Dante’s cum, trying to take all of Vergil’s, tugging weakly at himself, and riding out the rest of his orgasm.

Things are hazy after that. He’s distantly aware of the twins pulling out of him, and he whines with the loss, feeling inexplicably empty. He feels his human form take over, and the moment it does, he slumps on the bed, spent, ready to sleep for a million years. It’s blessedly silent for a minute or two. And then:

“So, Verge, wanna switch? I’m sure he’ll be ready to go again in—”

Nero looks down. Sure enough, he’s hard again, heat pooling in his groin. He moans, flops on his back.

“Holy shit,” is all he can make out, voice sounding like it’s coming from someone else.

“Yes, first heats can be rather overwhelming,” Vergil says, a hand combing through Nero’s hair in a way that is...fatherly. Caring. It’s nice. “That was quite enjoyable, though.”

“Look at that, multiple times in one day that we’ve agreed,” says Dante. “Alright, Nero? Ready to go again?”

God, yes. Yes he is. He rolls back over, and spreads his legs. “Bring it on.”

**Author's Note:**

> please consider leaving kudos or a comment if you enjoyed. if you didn't enjoy, kindly exit out <3


End file.
